


Living Again

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade lives; what does he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irismustang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismustang/gifts).



He had disappeared after the fight with Trigon. Being dead, then possessed of such power had been an experience capable of rattling even him. That had been evident when the girl showed him how insignificant his power, given by her father, truly was.

Getting his life back, fighting alongside his Robin with no powerplays, nothing but honest skill, had been a highlight of his life he was not likely to forget. He left everything behind, not even going back to Wintergreen, to his daughter, and savored the feeling of life within him again.

He knew Robin still hungered for him, knew the boy would one day hunt him down. The seeds of that obsession were too well sown.

For now, though, Slade walked the night, and let his memories fade into oblivion, until such time as his Robin came.


End file.
